On The Hunt
Characters * Borga the Hutt *Darth Judicar *Darth Lucarious *Ithonya *Lu Vang *Lzah Vah *Mazul Serq *Montras *Nas Choka *Sarik'a'falimus *Ten Harien *Vendu Shaa Location Nar Shaddaa Summary Montras arrived on Nar Shadda after a bounty. He tracked the target down and eliminated him. After collecting the bounty, he headed to the starport. Meanwhile Vendu Shaa arrived on Nar Shadda with the intent of warning the locals of an impending Yuuzhan Vong attack. First he tried warning the port authority who warned that word would spread very slowly through their office. In turn the Port Director suggested informing the local constable. Montras sensed the Jedi at the starport and went to make contact with Vendu. They introduce each other and Montras asked Vendu if he knew his mother. When Ten Harien arrived, he bumped into Montras and Vendu at the starport. Vendu revealed to them why he was here. Montras suggested going to the local news station and using the emergency alert broadcast system in order to spread the word of the impending attack. Thus they head to the news station. After physically and verbally abusing the NSN Broadcast Chief, Montras convinced the man to send out the a warning over the emergency broadcast signal. With that done, Montras offered to let the others board his ship so they could escape. Vendu thanked him but insisted there was more for him to do here before he could leave. At that point, just as the emergency broadcast was being sent out, the dish sending out the signal was destroyed. Using his jetpack, Montras immediately engaged the perpetrators and chased them off. Ten, being startled by the sudden escalation in events, let Montras know that he'd meet him in space with his A-wing, then ran off toward his ship. Vendu left the wounded Montras and Ten behind as he chased after the people who demolished the dish. Upon capturing them, Vendu found out that they were Peace Brigaders and that they had a hideout. Taking one of them with him, Vendu left to seek out the hideout. Montras called his ship in and jump on as it swooped by. Once he was onboard, he went into orbit and tried to contact Vendu while he waited for Ten to show up in his A-wing. Ten managed to get to his fighter and quickly took it into orbit to join Montras. Vendu also informed Montras that he was not yet ready to go. Journeying through the sublevels, Vendu arrived at a cantina that led into a tenment building and the Peace Brigade's hideout. After taking out the brigaders held up there, he downloaded the information on their comm signals and left. Montras informed Ten that he should help Vendu or let his HK do it. Montras then used the services of a medical droid to tend to his injury. Elsewhere, Borga the Hutt assembled his fleet in the system to defend against the Vong attack. He had seven large warships and sixteen smaller frigates and cruisers. Back on Nar Shaddaa, HK told Ten to monitor the radar for Vong signals then left in a ship to go look for Vendu. Meanwhile Vendu barhoped in an effort to track down info on the signals. HK eventually tracked him down. Vendu infromed HK-75 what he was doing, then went to meet with a Bith, Foraled, and they exchanged info. HK informs them of a known Peace Brigader's arrival on planet which spurred Vendu into an investigation. They stole a speeder and found a communications building controlled by the Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong. Upon infiltrating the building, HK ended up falling down an elevator with their intended target. Montras got a distress message from HK and went off in an Incom X4 Gunship to go see. Ten went with him. When they arrived, HK already had the target, Vey, in custody, and was escaping the elevator shaft. Ten and Montras provided help by engaging enemy targets on the building. Back in space, the Vong fleet arrived. They immediately begin attacking the Hutt forces, wiping them out. Jedi Lu Vang arrived at this time but stayed out of the battle, as did Darth Judicar. Lzah Vah was informed of their arrival, and went out to meet them with his coral skippers. Borga managed to escape the space battle between the big cruisers in his ship. Serq also captured several Hutts alive with his dread weapon. Nas Choka then commanded the Vong Fleet to destroy Nal Hutta. The swampy, polluted surface is burned cleaned by plasma fire. On Nar Shaddaa, Sarik'a'falimus carried out some secretive business, most notably the elimination of certain rival elements. In space the Vong Fleet moved to attack Nar Shaddaa and Serq sent his coral skippers after the Jedi. Eventually the Jedi board Serq's ship and battle Lzah Vah, nearly killing him. Then the Vong destroy Nar Shaddaa, wiping out everything on the surface. Judicar, Lu Vang, Ten, and Vendu escape the system and the wrath of the Vong. Montras died in the chaotic crossfire that erupted from the mass escape. In the end, the Vong are triumphant and the Hutts are pacified. Category:Topic Summary Category:Approaching Darkness